


Baby, I've Got Something to Tell You

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Shara Moments [2]
Category: BuzzFeed Violet (Short Films), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just really wanted to write this, Pregnancy, Tooth Rotting Fluff, can you imagine these two with a baby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: I didn't plan on writing a second chapter, but here we are!





	1. Chapter 1

Sara had been feeling sick for the last few days, and neither she nor Shane could figure out why. 

Until now that is.

She looked down at the test in her hand. A million different emotions swimming through her frazzled brain. Both good and bad. Even though she and Shane had wanted this for a while, she was scared. She didn’t know how good she’d be as a mother. 

She shook her head. As if she could shake the thoughts away. This was good news. Her and Shane were going to be parents. They were going to have a baby. She could learn how how to be a good mother. 

But how was she gonna tell Shane?

“Sara?” Shane knocked on the bathroom door. “Is everything alright, Sweetheart? You’ve been in there a while.” 

“I’m fine.” She assured. “I’ll be out in a minute.” She quickly wrapped the test in toilet paper and threw it out. After washing her hands, she stepped out of the bathroom, finding Shane waiting for her beyond the door. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, worry etched on his face. “Are you still not feeling well?” 

“I’m fine.” He didn’t seem convinced. 

“It’s been almost a week. Maybe you should see a doctor.” 

“I have an appointment tomorrow morning.” It wasn’t a lie, she had made an appointment earlier that day when she had first suspected the pregnancy. Even though the test was positive, she wanted to be sure before telling Shane anything and getting his hopes up. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” His hands rested on her waist. 

“I’m a big girl.” Sara assured. “I think I can handle a visit to the doctor.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “But I appreciate you worrying about me.”

“It’s my job to worry.” He informed her. “Just like you worry about me when I’m sick.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He kissed her softly. “Let's go to bed. It’s getting late.” Sara nodded in agreement, following her boyfriend to their bedroom. 

…

The next morning brought her doctor's appointment. And with it, the confirmation of her pregnancy. She practically skipped into the office. Stopping on the way to her desk to give Shane a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hi Sweetheart.” He giggled, surprised at her bubbly demeanor. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“I can’t just be happy?” 

“I suppose you can.” Shane replied playfully. 

“I’ll tell you later.” She promised. She waved at Ryan on the way to her desk. 

When Shane and Ryan went down to Ghoul HQ to film, Sara snuck off to the storage room. She searched through the boxes quickly. Finding what she needed and sticking it in her bag. Going back to her desk. 

“Whatcha got there?” Quinta asked, not looking up from her computer. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Whatever you just took from the storage room.” She looked away from her screen at her friend. “You know they don’t care if you want some of the merch.” 

“I know.” Sara looked down at her bag to the object in question. 

“Alright.” She went back to work. “When you wanna tell me what’s going on you know where to find me.” 

“I’ll tell you soon.” She promised. 

…

Shane and Sara entered their apartment at the end of the workday. Sara still in an extremely good mood. Shane still slightly confused by it. 

“I still don’t know what’s got you all giddy,” Shane said, putting the bag of Chinese food down on the table. “But I love seeing it.” Sara laughed, going into the fridge for their drinks.

“I actually have something to tell you.” She admitted, placing a water bottle in front of Shane before sitting across from him. 

“I’m all ears.”

“Well, something to show you really.” She pulled the object from the storage room out of her bag. Sliding it across the table. 

“An unsolved onesie?” He asked, picking it up and unfolding it. “Why would…” he paused. Seeing the picture that fell out. “Is this…” he picked up the sonogram picture. “Are you-are you pregnant?” Sara nodded. “Oh my god.” He stood from his seat, gathering her in his arms. “We’re gonna have a baby?”

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Sara confirmed, happy tears glistening in her eyes. Shane kissed her hard. 

“How far along?” 

“The doctor said about a month.” 

He knelt down, kissing her belly through her shirt. Eliciting a giggle from Sara. 

“I can’t believe it.” He whispered. “A baby. We’re gonna be parents.”

“You’re gonna be a daddy.” 

“Wow.” Shane looked up at her in wonder. A tear slid down his cheek and Sara wiped it away with her thumb. 

He wrapped his arms around her and stood. Spinning her around. Both of them laughing. He lowered her down carefully. Catching her lips with his own on the way down. 

“Let’s eat.” Sara suggested. “I’m starving.”

…

In bed later that night, Shane was wide awake. Sara had nodded off as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

He could hardly believe it. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a baby with the love of his life. 

It was like a dream. 

He placed his hand on her belly. Still flat. She wouldn’t start showing for a few more weeks. He couldn’t be more excited. 

He slid down the bed so he was eye level with her belly. 

“Hi, Buddy.” He whispered. “You probably can’t hear me yet. But I want you to know that your mommy and I already love you so much. And we can’t wait to meet you.” He pulled up her shirt, kissing the bare skin there. Sara stirred. 

“Shane?” She asked. 

“Sorry, Sweetheart.” He apologized, moving back up the bed. One hand remaining on her belly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Were you talking to the baby?” She put her hand over his. He nodded sheepishly. “Good.” 

“You’re amazing.” He complimented. “Absolutely amazing.” He marveled at her. Her messy curls. Her sleepy face. The way her eyes gleamed in the moonlight that peaked through the curtains. “God I love you so much.” He kissed her. 

“It’s kind of hard to believe.” Sara admitted. “That there’s a little person growing inside me. That’s half you and half me. And in eight months we’ll be bringing them home. And we’re gonna be parents.” 

“You’re gonna be a great mom.” 

“You think?”

“Absolutely.” 

“I think you’ll be a pretty amazing dad.” 

“I hope so.” Sara scooted herself closer, so she was pressed up to his chest.

“Just think.” She said. “In a few weeks there’s gonna be a big belly in between us. It’s gonna be harder to cuddle you.”

“I’m kind of excited to see you with the big belly.” Shane confessed. “Is that weird?”

“I don’t think it is. I kinda am too.” Sara yawned. 

“Go back to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.” Sara hummed in response. Letting sleep take her. Shane following soon after. Dreaming of a baby with green eyes and curly blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing a second chapter, but here we are!

Shane looked down at the bundle in his arms. Sara asleep in the bed beside him. Exhausted after hours of labor. 

Their daughter, Elizabeth Hope Madej, was born only a few days before Halloween. A fact which Shane found extremely ironic. And a fact that, when he heard Sara was in labor, Ryan found hilarious. 

_ “Yeah, it’s very funny Ryan.” Shane had said over the phone. “I don’t believe in ghosts and my daughter’s a Halloween baby.”  _

_ “It is funny.” Ryan agreed, and Shane rolled his eyes so hard he was sure Ryan could feel it through the phone. Smiling despite himself. “Anyway. I’ll get whatever work done I can on my own. Give Sara my best and congratulations.”  _

_ “Thanks Buddy.”  _

“Hey there.” Shane cooed at the baby sleeping in his arms. “You’re so beautiful.” He bounced her gently. Kissing her forehead. “I can’t believe you’re here.” From the moment Sara had told him she was pregnant, Shane was planning. Looking at bigger apartments. Reading parenting books. Making sure everything was perfect for when their baby arrived. “Now I need your help with something.” 

Sara woke up an hour later. Smiling at Shane from her place in the hospital bed. 

“Hey there, Sleepy Head.” He greeted. 

“Hey.” She replied. “How’s she doin’?” 

“She’s doing perfect.” 

“Give her here.” Sara held out her arms. Shane placed their daughter into her waiting arms, and Sara pulled her close. “Hello there, Angel.” Shane didn’t think he could possibly love Sara more as he looked at her with their child. She looked like a natural with their baby in her arms. “She’s got your eyes.” Elizabeth had indeed opened her eyes, and was looking up at Sara with brown orbs. 

“But she looks just like you.” Shane pointed out.

“She does not.”

“Yes she does. She looks just like the baby pictures your mom showed me.” Sara studied Elizabeth’s face for a moment.

“She does kinda look like me.” She admitted. “I can’t wait to take her home.” Sara had hand painted the walls of the nursery. Much to the frustration of Shane. As he thought it was a bad idea for her to be around all of the paint fumes while pregnant. But Sara was insistant on adding her own personal touch to the room. Promising that she’d leave the windows and door open while she worked, and not work for too long at a time. Shane had to admit, the end result was absolutely perfect. 

“The doctor said we can take her home in the morning.” He kissed Sara’s forehead, then Elizabeth’s. 

“Hey, what’s this?” Sara noticed writing on Elizabeth’s onesie under the blanket. “Shane, what is she wearing? What did you put her in?” She unwrapped the blanket and paused. “Shane?” Written on the little purple onesie was the words ‘will you marry my daddy?’ 

“Will you?” Sara looked away from the baby in her arms to see Shane down on a knee. A ring in his hand. 

“Yes.” Sara nodded. “Yes.” She was crying. Shane stood up and kissed her. He pulled back and Sara laughed. “I wanna say I can’t believe you used our baby to help propose, but I’m not.” She wiped the tears on her face away. Smiling wide.

“She was very happy to help.” Sara smiled down at the baby.

“I’m sure she was.” Elizabeth began fussing in Sara’s arms. “What’s the matter, Angel?” Sara wrapped the blanket back around her. Elizabeth crying. “I think I know what’s wrong. You’re just hungry, aren’t you?”

Once she was fed and burped, Elizabeth went back to sleep. Sara cuddling her close to her chest. A smile plastered on her face as she looked down at her. 

“I love her so much.” She said. “She’s not even a day old and I already love her so much.” 

“Me too.” 

“I know I should have her sleep in the cot, but I don’t want to let her go.” Shane laughed. 

“You’ll have to eventually.” He reminded. “I would also like to hold our daughter sometimes.” Sara giggled. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She faked a pout. 

“I’ll put her in the cot.” Shane offered. Sara reluctantly passed Elizabeth over to Shane’s waiting arms. “Hey, Princess.” He bounced her gently as he walked over to the cot. Laying her down carefully. He looked down at her for a moment longer, a smile stuck on his face. He pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of the sleeping infant. Never wanting to forget the moment. He sat on the side of Sara’s bed and pushed a few stray curls from her face. His hand resting on her cheek. 

“I love you.” He said. Sara leaned into the touch. 

“I love you too.” She placed her hand over his. 

“You’re amazing. You know that?” His thumb traced lightly over her cheekbone. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Just a today, you went through hours of labor to bring our daughter into the world.” Shane explained. “Who you carried for nine whole months without a break. That’s pretty amazing.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “I guess I am pretty awesome.” Shane laughed. Sara giggled with him. 

“Yes you are, Sweetheart.” 

Sara took in the moment. The love of her life with her, their baby sleeping beside them, and her heart swelled. Wanting nothing more than to take their daughter home and begin the next chapter of their life together. 


End file.
